The Limited Edition Doll
by magicsmith
Summary: Oneshot. Challenge. Spinoff from Zanpakuto? To what lengths will Captain Soi Fon go to obtain the doll she wants? R& R please. Complete.


_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

One-shot. This story is dedicated to Wong-Shi-Tong who challenged me to write it. It's my first challenge. WTS suggested the story and I accepted because it's such a great idea.

This is a spin off story from _Zanpaku-to? _In that story Zaraki buys action figure shinigami dolls for some reason (which I'm still keeping secret. If you want to know, you'll have to read that story.). The dolls represent all the Captains, including the traitors and other well known shinigami (for example: Ichigo).

**The Limited Edition Doll**

Soi Fon, Captain of the Second Division, proud Commander in Chief of the Secret Remote Squad and Commander of the Punishment Force was pacing the floor. Her face was set, her gait firm while her eyes seemed to be looking past the walls of the office to something she craved beyond all reason. She was as taut as a guitar string, as graceful as a panther and as patient as Ichigo. This was taking far too long. Where was her subordinate?

She heard a gentle tapping on her office door as she paced. At first she decided to ignore the tapping, as she had told her minion to enter the office as quickly as he could to deliver that item for which she longed. He was the only person she wanted to see at this time. Anybody else would want her to centre her attention on some other matter which did not interest her.

The tapping on the door grew louder, making it more difficult to ignore. Whoever had decided to disturb her would pay the price for his or her impertinence. She had informed people that she needed time to consider her actions and strategy and did not wish to be interrupted, but some one was ignoring her direction. Flinging open the door she glanced out to see who had dared invade her privacy. There was no one there. She was about to shut the door when she heard a slight cough from the floor. Looking down she saw one of her Secret Remote Squad kneeling at her feet, her body expressing reluctance and contrition. The veil obscured the lower part of her face and her brow was covered by a scarf as was appropriate.

"What is it? Speak. I don't have time for unimportant matters." Soi was curt in her displeasure and her lip curled as she surveyed the hunched figure before her.

Without lifting her head, the Secret Remote Squad member provided an explanation. "I'm sorry to report, Commander, I have just received word from 4th Division that Mori Yumi is under their care. Apparently he was found trying to obtain access to the 11th Division headquarters by some members of that division. They were displeased with his explanation for his presence. He is expected to recover, eventually. My informant told me Yumi was concerned that he had failed you in something and wishes to express his deepest regrets."

The hesitant explanation for the interruption did not soothe Soi; instead she became incensed at the failure. How dare he fail in a mission that she had personally requested that he undertake? Let him rot in 4th Division until he understood the disdain in which she now held him. "Send me his superior, the one who is seated above him." Soi was implacable in her request, not really looking at the person kneeling before her.

"That would be me, commander, Shi Ney. What is your will? I will obey you unquestioningly and understand that your commands may lead to my death." Soi nodded at the appropriate response and gestured for the kneeling woman to enter her office.

Once the door had closed behind them, she seated herself and gestured to her underling to approach, before she said quietly, "Captain Kenpachi Zaraki has something in his office which rightfully should be mine. I wish you to obtain access to his headquarters and retrieve the object. This is a matter of top priority and utmost secrecy."

Shi raised her eyes and then quickly dropped them, as she prostrated her body on the floor, ashamed to look her commander directly in the face,. "What object is it? An ancient sword or a precious antique scroll? A magic gem? You only need to specify the article and I shall retrieve it with all expediency."

Biting her lip, Soi thought for a moment, but her desire was too great. "It's a doll."

The kneeling woman's posture expressed her surprise at the revelation but as her eyes were still cast on the floor; it was not possible to read their expression. "A doll?"

"A doll, made in the semblance of former 2nd Division Captain, Yoruichi Shihoin. A merchant was selling them at the market today and I had sent Yumi to buy the doll, but he failed, just as he failed to retrieve the doll from 11th Division headquarters. Captain Kenpachi Zaraki bought all the dolls and sent the merchant packing. That doll should be mine!" Soi's determination to own the doll was evident in the passion expressed in her voice.

Her adjunct had been too well trained to question the desires of her superior; however she did voice one small objection. "I believe 11th Division have placed additional guards around their headquarters as a result of the earlier failed attempt."

"You should not even mention such a minor consideration. Are you not part of the elite taskforce? Do you not have the skills and training to easily slip past the heavy artillery of the 11th Division? They are more brawn than brain and mostly unobservant of any use of kido. They should present no difficulty to you." Soi was disgusted with the excuse that had been offered. "They're in all probability playing cards or sleeping.

"11th Division has changed recently, Commander, and they are more aware. Haven't you heard about the new direction that their Captain is taking? The division is more formidable than ever." Shi's voice faded as Soi looked at her sternly.

"I know about that and it's immaterial. I must have the doll and I want it now. Go and retrieve it immediately. I give you half an hour, no more and do not bother to return until such time as you have the doll in your hands." Soi gave her command in the expectation that it would be followed immediately, without further dialogue.

"Excuse me Commander, but why did Captain Zaraki buy the dolls?" The question was asked hesitantly as if Shi was afraid of the reply.

"The answer to that question does not interest me. Maybe his insanity is becoming more marked and this is just a further example of his tenuous hold on reality. It is not your right to question the actions of a Captain, or the instructions of your Commander. Get me the doll." The tone of Soi's voice brooked no further discussion.

Rising to her feet, Shi bowed deeply as she backed towards the door.

Once her subordinate had left, Soi reflected on the question she'd asked. Why had the 11th Division Captain bought the dolls? It was totally out of character for him to be seen shopping, and the purchase of such items was unbelievable.

Rather than waste her time pacing again, she tried to meditate, and clear all her anxieties away by peaceful contemplation. Sitting on the floor, she breathed slowly; trying to empty her mind of her worries and then began her relaxation. When she shut her eyes, all she could see was Yoruichi smiling, Yoruichi sitting in a relaxed pose on the chair, combing her hair, eating. She smiled as she recalled shared moments; the joy she always found in the company of her former Captain, but it did not help. All the images were making it difficult to find her centre and without being able to focus on her centre she could not persist. She was too tense to begin the process. Rising to her feet she began to pace once more.

A few minutes were all that was required to persuade her she required another form of entertainment. She sat down at her desk, picking up the latest catalogue, flipping rapidly through the pages without paying any heed to the items displayed within. A tapping at the door signalled the hoped for interruption and throwing down the catalogue, she went to the door, opening it with happy expectation. Looking at the kneeling figure, she again experienced bitter disappointment. It was not Shi awaiting her attention.

"I thought I had explained that I wanted no interruptions. I trust that the matter is urgent," she spoke without any pretence at courtesy.

"I regret to inform you that Shi Ney has been taken to 4th Division as a result of an attack from the members of 11th Division. She was found attempting to enter the office of Captain Zaraki." The shinigami's response was brief and to the point.

Soi felt something shatter within her. Her temper rose at this newly reported failure of her elite corp. Refusing to accept defeat, she sent the bearer of bad tidings to retrieve the doll. Within half an hour a further failure was reported, and another member of the Special Forces was dispatched.

"This is impossible. My division should be superior in every way to the sheer brute force of the 11th Division and ought to be able to carry out this simple request. Why are they being captured? Why can they not defend themselves against the basic fighting skills of that division?" These were the way Soi's thoughts were running when she heard the familiar tapping at the door once more.

It was yet another report of failure. Dismissing the shinigami, who was visibly quivering at the verbal abuse meted out by his Captain, when the news was received, Soi sat on the floor, crossing her legs and leaning her elbows on her knees as she thought.

"What would Yoruichi do if she was in this predicament?" For a few seconds she allowed her mind to wander, picturing the glory that was Yoruichi. She was so cool. Every act was thought out and perfect. If only she had never left; Soi would not be in this predicament as she would be able to drink in the intoxicating magnificence of her actual presence rather than coveting this poor surrogate. "What would she do if there was something she wanted that was in the possession of someone else? Did she ever want anything? She wanted freedom from this place and she just took it. She didn't send someone else to take that freedom, she took it for herself. That's where I went wrong. The people I sent did not have the passion to be the owner of the doll. All this time, I should have gone and reclaimed what is rightfully mine." These thoughts made sense. Not wishing to delay any longer, she rose and prepared for the infiltration of Zaraki's office. Her Secret Remote Squad uniform was on hand and she dressed in that. When she was nearly ready, a knock came at her door; not the gentle rapping she expected from division, but a knock. Quickly donning her Captain's coat to cover her uniform, and removing the scarf and head covering, she opened the door.

"Captain Fon, I'm concerned by the number of members of your division that have been injured today. All have been wounded by 11th Division and if this continues I will need to inform the Captain-General. Is there some kind of animosity between your divisions that is causing this extra work for my people?" Captain Unohana began speaking as soon as she saw Soi. Her manner was calm, but it was evident that she expected answers to her questions.

"I have no comment to make," Soi decided that she would not provide an answer to the question.

"That is exactly the reply I received from each member of your division when I asked why they were trying to gain access to Captain Zaraki's office. I have sent someone to inform the Captain, but he is busy fighting his third seat as a demonstration for his division, and it seems wrong to disturb him. All the members of his division are watching the fight, as are a number of other people. I will be attending in case there is an injury and because Captain Zaraki is my friend," Captain Unohana smiled sweetly. "You could ask the Captain for the thing you want. The worst thing he can do is say 'no'."

Soi felt the blood leave her face. She had not realised that Kenpachi and Captain Unohana were friends. The revelation of this unexpected friendship made her feel foreboding, that it might mean something unpleasant. "I do not understand what you mean, Captain Unohana. There if nothing that Captain Zaraki has that I could possibly desire. I will visit the injured members of my division in due course."

Captain Unohana nodded and left, walking serenely toward the 11th Division training ground.

Soi thought about the conversation, and realised that she had some important information. 11th Division were busy watching a fight; their Captain was involved in the fight; now would be the perfect opportunity to get the doll.

Quickly removing her Captain's coat and replacing the additional parts to her uniform, she made her way to 11th Division, noting the crowd outside the training ground as she passed, unnoticed.

She stood outside the door. No one was there. It was as Captain Unohana had stated, no guards were close to the office. Soi almost laughed. How could they be so foolish and complacent as to remove the guards? It was yet another example of the ineptitude of this division and its Captain.

Placing her hand on the door, she attempted to push it open, but it was locked. Pulling out her lock picks, she made short work of the pesky obstruction and entered the office.

Her mouth opened in shock. There were bags scattered everywhere filled with boxes. Quickly picking up a box she opened it and found she was looking at a doll made in the likeness of Captain Kuchiki. She shut the box, disturbed by the doll. How many boxes were there? How many bags would she need to search? Why had Kenpachi bought all the dolls?

She began to work methodically, opening each box and stacking them on top of each other when the doll within proved to be another disappointment. When finished she would replace them in the bags, but now she didn't want them to waste time needlessly looking in the same box twice. Picking up the 10th box she had a momentary feeling of giddiness as she gazed at her own miniature face. Without thinking she pulled the doll out of the box and examined it closely. It looked like her, but at the same time it did not. Holding this representation in her hands, she felt slightly sick. These dolls had been sold to people. Closing her eyes, she shuddered slightly as she considered some of the uses adults might have for the dolls. This doll would not be left behind for whatever sick purpose Kenpachi had planned. She replaced the doll in the box and put it to one side.

As time passed and she became more irritated at not finding the doll she wanted and she began to curse quietly. She had found another doll that was made in her likeness but still the Yachiru doll had not surfaced. The number of boxes she had examined was now greater than the number still unopened, but her tolerance was nearly at an end.

"I must ask your commander what special interest the Secret Remote Squad have in my office," the husky amused voice of Captain Zaraki spoke from behind her, startling her so that she dropped the box she was about to open. The lid fell off and the doll tumbled to the floor. Catching her breath she noticed the long hair tied in a pony tail, the yellow eyes, the dusky skin. Heedless of the other person in the office she reached out and picked up the doll, clasping it in her arms.

"Commander, what interest do you have in my office and my purchases?" The tone was no longer amused, but dry and harsh.

Her joy at finding the doll was quickly replaced by unease and she could not think of a response. She had the doll, but she was certain that the Captain would not allow her to take it without some explanation. It was worrying that he had seen through her disguise so quickly.

"I knew as soon as I saw you that it was not an ordinary member of 2nd Division who was raiding my office. You are, damn, how do I say this? Short. You hold yourself tall, but you remain short," he stopped suddenly as she turned to him.

"I want this. Please give it to me. She was my idol, my goddess and she left," lifting her eyes to his face, she said the words that seemed to be wrenched from her soul. For the moment she would ignore his personal comments on her size. Once she had the doll, she would demonstrate how short she was: short tempered.

Taking the doll from her hands, Zaraki replaced it in the box, ignoring her pleas. For some reason he did not seem relaxed even though they were in his office.

"Don't put it away. I told you, I need it. Don't be the unfeeling bastard everyone says you are,' Soi was shocked at his actions and angry. She had asked nicely, she'd even said please, but he'd ignored her request.

"Come on, I want some tea and you can talk to me while I drink it." Zaraki held open the door to his office and gestured for her to exit. Reluctantly she did so, casting a longing look at the doll on the table. It had been within her grasp and now it had been removed. She had to convince the man that she needed the doll. It was hers by right, or it should be. How dare he block her!

The tea house was a short distance and they walked there in silence. Soi was feeling a little ashamed at her outburst. At least in these clothes it was less likely anyone would recognise her, she hoped.

As they sat in a private room in the tea house, Soi was forced to realise she hardly knew this Captain. They'd rarely talked, met socially only when directed, and the most she knew about him was from gossip and idle speculation. The most recent news she'd heard was when he'd announced the new direction his division was taking and he'd learned his zanpaku-to's name. Today she had found out he was friends with Captain Unohana and that was too difficult for her to believe readily; the two of them had nothing in common.

"You want the doll. You sent how many members of your division to get it?" Captain Zaraki was asking her a question after he'd ordered tea for them both. That seemed out of character too, she'd expected him to want to drink something stronger.

"Three or four, it's not important. They are there to carry out my will," Soi snapped in reply.

'Instead they were carried out to 4th Division,' the Captain laughed softly at his joke.

Soi remained stone faced, not amused at the attempt at humour. "I want to stick to the reason I'm here. I want the doll, Captain." Soi did not want to talk to the man. The doll was her sole focus.

"And how does it benefit me, if I give it to you?" Zaraki's eyes were not mirrors of kind benevolence. They were sharp, intent and surprisingly astute.

"I thought all the Captains are meant to work together for our common benefit," Soi said weakly.

"Cut the crap, Captain Fon. You know that's a crock and so do I, and it doesn't apply to this. You've sent people to break into my office and when that failed, you tried. I think the Captain-General would be interested in this." His voice was low as he spoke, the threat clear.

Soi did not want this brought to the attention of the Captain-General. It would be humiliating and detract from her position. They remained silent as the tea was served and the 11th Division Captain poured it out for both of them.

"How trustworthy are the people you sent? Are they likely to tell anyone what they were doing?" Captain Zaraki was relentless.

"They didn't tell Captain Unohana when she asked. They know that to betray a secret entrusted to them by me is punishable by death. I guarantee their silence." Her voice rang with the assurance she felt.

"Good." he sipped his tea thoughtfully.

For something to do, Soi drank her tea, wondering where this was leading. "It was incorrect to try to take something from your office." That was the closest she was going to get to an apology.

"Yeah. Not really something I expected of you," he poured another cup of tea and sipped it with every sign of satisfaction.

Becoming increasingly frustrated at the difficulty in maintaining this conversation, she decided to get to the point. "What do you want in exchange for the doll? Money? An alliance? Some of the special weapons I possess? You must have a price, Kenpachi. Tell me and then we can negotiate."

Placing the cup on the table, he seemed to consider the matter. "I don't think you have anything I want. I've got my zanpaku-to and even if I want to, I can't exchange it, so why do I need more weapons? Money? Money means little to me. An alliance? As Captains we're supposed to be allies anyway, aren't we?"

Her aggravation increasing, Soi almost yelled at Zaraki. He was being impossible. What did he want? Thinking about the man generally, she gulped, realising there was one thing she could offer that might be accepted. The idea made her feel ill, and she questioned if she was really prepared to go that far to obtain the doll. Opening her mouth to make the offer, she felt a shudder run through her. This was betraying her principles in a way she would not be able to justify, even for the prized doll. Pride could not be ignored or humbled.

Putting aside her natural prejudice she looked at the Captain sitting opposite her, trying to be objective. His face was unsmiling as his forehead creased in a frown while he gazed at the teacup he was holding. He was so unlike Yoruichi, there was nothing that she could see that was similar. The scar, the eye patch, the hair and face were ugly. His height made her feel insignificant and puny even when they sat down. After examining all her options again, she knew that she had to make the offer; the doll must be obtained at nearly any price.

"I have one further offer for you. I hope you do not dismiss this one as lightly," she began despising her weakness.

"Go on, this might be instructive," Zaraki gave her his wide smile that showed his large teeth. For a moment she wondered if he was going to bite her.

"I'll be your friend if you give me the doll," she whispered, unwilling to let anyone overhear.

Zaraki erupted into manic laughter at her offer and Soi felt insulted by his reaction. "How old do you think I am? We're not kids and I don't need to bribe anyone to be my friend. That's not how you make friends. Next you'll be offering something more if I give you the doll, and before you think of it, the answer will still be no."

Soi recoiled. Something more! He meant sex and sex with this person was something she would not even consider, no matter what was at stake. Hell, the offer to be friends with him was bad enough, but thinking of letting him touch her made her feel queasy and her skin prickled with disgust. The thought of his skin touching hers was repulsive. "Don't worry, Captain," she said sarcastically, with a heavy emphasis on his title. "I would never offer you that intimacy. As you are not prepared to negotiate, I may as well leave."

"Hey, wait. Damn you're touchy. Tell me why you want the flaming thing and I'll give you the bloody doll. I don't need it. I just want the truth," Zaraki bellowed reasonably.

The yell stopped her from leaving and realising the words were what she wanted to hear, she turned to him eagerly. "You'll really give me the doll? Without any payment?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now tell me, without all the emotion," he lowered his voice and watched her keenly.

"As you know, Yoruichi was my Captain and as I got to know her I admired her and wanted to be her. One thing I liked about her was she treated me like a sister and tried to help me. Now she's gone, I miss her. When you have a friend like that leave you, it makes you feel lonely and abandoned. I thought if I had the doll it might help, a bit," even to her ears, the explanation sounded sick and pathetic.

Zaraki grunted. "I don't understand what you're talking about, except you miss Yoruichi. A doll does not replace a person."

'No, it doesn't," she agreed quietly, reflecting on how much she pined for Yoruichi.

"Okay, you can have the doll, but not today. I'll send it to you tomorrow. Do you want the duplicate I have of you? I only need one," was the surprising offer.

Soi felt her face break into a wide smile. "Really? In spite of you saying it is free, I will try to assist you in any way I can, if you need my help. As long as it doesn't violate my beliefs," she paused and then asked the question that had to be asked. "Why did you buy the dolls, Kenpachi?"

"Not saying and I expect you to keep your mouth shut about them, or I won't honour our bargain," Zaraki became tight lipped at the question.

Soi felt a clutch of fear at the threat. "I promise. This conversation will remain secret."

Nodding at her, Zaraki drained his cup and rose to his feet. "Well, I think we're finished here," he opened the door and allowed her to precede him.

They parted at the entrance to the tea house and Soi walked back to her headquarters, marvelling that despite all her fears, the 11th Division Captain would give her the doll. The man was peculiar, strange, slightly scary, but for the first time she began to feel a trace of respect for him.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Hero worship, (dabs eyes) how sweet it is.

Even if Soi and Yoruichi had a relationship that encompassed more than friendship, I don't think Soi would be prepared to admit it, especially to Zaraki.

I hope you enjoyed the story. Review please.

MS


End file.
